zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Pointytilly
Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MeGrimlockKing page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollow ichigo (Talk) 03:00, September 10, 2009 translations yo u do japanese-english translations right? can u translate these rainbow colored words for me that i found on the HMM website on the saber tiger page? i think it also has a connection to these new pics i found on the same page of a white HMM saber tiger! if u know wat this saber tiger is as well, please tell me! thanks for all ur help!--Leon35 23:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : I can read a little Japanese, but that text is hard to make out...one is something about animal-like frame (ie posability). Might just be promo pics for the tiger in general. Where's the page they appear on? Pointytilly 02:07, September 15, 2009 (UTC) on the HMM page for this wiki, go to the bottom and click the link 2 the HMM website. there select the saber tiger pic at the bottom. u will then see multiple, enlarged pics of the HMM saber tiger. be patient cause not all the pics load at once. the site can be lagy. only those pics which i showed u are the ones with the writing on them, so look for those. thanks agian--Leon35 22:31, September 15, 2009 (UTC) well? have u foud anything?--Leon35 21:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) : It just looks to be part of the regular pics promoting the kit. Not sure why it's another color (prototype/test run pre-color? greyscale to show off the posability?), but if it were a separate kit it'd have its own page. Pointytilly 07:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Saga stats are the zoids stats in the saga game seires about the same as stats for the battle story? Silverblade1 16:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC) : The speed/size ones are fine/the same from what I remember. The in-game stuff (like IV and DEF and such) seems to follow its own rules. Pointytilly 19:16, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ZEG Line = GU parts? does the Hound soilder of the ZEG line have the GU-1 part included if not wich ones do--Silverblade1 00:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :The Genesis one? Nope, no GU. None of the Japanese rereleases have one, other than Gul Tiger GC D:. (Storm Tiger also had the...cannony things, but it's older.) Pointytilly 13:19, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Wait! OK the 5 Blade storm is "Buster Slash" and the 7 Blade attack is based of the Blade Ligers HI Blade Attack(wich is also uses Blade w/ Boosters and E-sheild) but i dont know how the 7BA works because the Blades cant face forward like the Blade Ligers wich is y they had to add the "5 Blade" so it could compare to the Blade Liger's ability to nagate CPC im i right?--Silverblade1 15:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Buster Slash doesn't have the spinny shield energy field around my front thing. Fiveblade Storm is much more like Seven Blade Attack without the side thingummies, imo, but it was around first, hence me suspecting Seven Blade was based on it. Also, the games use refs to Fiveblade storm, not Buster Slash—Legacy and Silver Zero do, anyway. :The Blade Liger's hi-blade particle neutralizing thing is anime-only (and the name "hiblade" was an MMM invention far as I can tell), modelverse Bladey's shield went kerpop facing a Stinger. Pointytilly 15:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ok umm... by MMM do u meen HMM?--Silverblade1 15:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC)